


Lisa: Wish 1

by litra



Series: If wishes were races we would all run [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, Flirting, Sibling Bonding, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Len gets up the nerve to tell his sister everything. She has a few opinions.





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa looked at her brother and crossed her arms. Len had finally deigned to show us and give her an explanation after a week of badgering and now he wanted to look at the menu? It was the same ratty little diner they'd been going to since they were kids. In all that time the menu hadn't so much as had a seasonal special. The aging waitress came over, order pad in hand.

"BLT, no mayo, and a coke." Lisa said without looking taking her eyes from her brother.

Len hummed. Lisa hissed a breath through her teeth and considered kicking his shins or pinning his foot with her heel. She hadn't checked what shoes he was wearing though, and it if was the steel toed boots, then that would probably do more damage to her shoes then his. Finally he handed over the menu with a little smile.

"Club sandwich, and another coke."

The waitress scribbled on her pad and wandered away. 

"So?" Lisa asked, "I go to all the trouble to break you and Mick out of a prison van and it turns out you're not there? Then I find out that what you were going away for wasn't even something sensible like a robbery but a giant super-fight in the middle of downtown? Why am I the last to hear about this?"

Len started stacking the little cups of creamer, a clear sign that not only was he nervous, but he knew he'd messed up. "Well, it all happened rather quickly and I was sick for about a week, and then--"

She flicked over the tower of creamers, making him finally look up at her, even if it was a scowl. "Brother dearest, why am I hearing stories about how you are a themed Supervillain?"

"Because I am one. They're calling me Captain Cold. I have a gun and everything."

Lisa stole the creamers before he could start rebuilding. Len watched her do it, and sighed.

"Okay, it's like this. Even though the cops arrested me they can't hold me because there's no law on the books forbidding supervillainy, and disturbing the piece would only get em a night in the drunk tank anyway."

She rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could, "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Len watched her with a considering look as the waitress came over with their drinks. Lisa watched him right back. 

"What have you heard about metahumans?"

Lisa picked up her coke and considered the question, "Rumors. The Flash of course, but a few others too. The army was looking for some woman. The Mardon brothers coming back from the dead and then disappearing again or something. A few others."

"What if I told you that metahumans weren't the only strange people running around."

Lisa snorten and blocked him taking the creamers, "Here? In Central? I'd tell you it was a wednesday. I mean we're not as bad as Star city but there's a reason everyone hasn't gone running for the hills."

"Exactly! And part of that reason is my wish," Len said.

"Lenny, what are you talking about?" She threw up her hands, which gave him a proper chance to steal the creamers, but at this point she didn't even care. It was like pulling teeth with him sometimes, and Mick had clammed up saying Lenny would be better to explain it.

Lenny watched her, rolling one of the creamers between his fingers. There was a strange vulnerability behind his eyes.

"I'll tell you, but you have to go along with it until the end. I can prove it I swear, but I don't want to stop in the middle because you think it sounds..."

Lisa nodded, "Okay I promise." She crossed her fingers, then crossed her heart, like she had when she was little. 

He smiled when he saw it, then he took a breath and started in on his story. 

She let him talk for a minute, maybe ninety seconds before she held up her hands, shook her head, and said, "What? Pull the other one."

Len glaired, "Lisa..." He was using his big brother voice, the one that said no ice cream if she didn't behave. 

Lisa slumped back with a pout, crossing her arms. "Seriously? A Genie?"

"Yes, and like I said I have proof. Now are you going to let me finish?"

She nodded.

He laid out everything that had happened since his first run in with the Flash. Their lunch arrived at one point and Lisa asked questions between french fries.

An hour later Len finally trailed to a stop.

"I want to meet him, this Allan guy." Lisa declared. 

"Fine," Len nodded, "But all wishes have to be written down and approved before you actually make them."

Lisa rolled her eyes, but agreed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa stood with her hands on her hips, eyes taking Allen apart layer by layer. Allen didn't seem to care, sipping at his beer and occasionally glancing at the game Mick was watching.

"You dont look like a genie."

Allen shrugged, "Right okay, so would you prefer harem pants or big and blue? I can do either one but fair warning, I'm not going to stay like that."

"Because you like this form..." Lisa said slowly.

"If those are my other options? Yeah."

Lisa looked over at Len. He shrugged. "He does do a costume change when someone else takes the ring."

"Just let me know when you want it," Mick said from the couch, waving the hand wearing the ring in the air.

She pursed her lips, and tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Okay so, three wishes."

"Yep," Allen's attention refocused on Lisa, "Do you want the rules or has Len told you already?"

"He told me. Did the Flash really end up in a coma for nine months because of you?"

Allen nodded once firmly. 

"Hence why we are being smarter and writing things down first." He slid a pad of paper across the table and kicked out a chair for her.

Lisa thoughtfully clicked her pen a few times, before bending over the paper as she started scribbling. 

Len bent over her shoulder, and said, "huh."

Lisa's first wish didn't take nearly as long to work out as Len's had. The real trouble was getting Len to agree. In the end she pointed out that it was her wish and unless he wanted to waste a wish of his own, she was going to get what she wanted. 

Mick handed over the ring.

Allen purred, his hair shifting to spun gold as his skin darkened to bronze. His shirt turned into a gauzy white thing with leather bracelets around his wrists.

Mick snorted, "Never knew you were into the surfer boy look."

"I'd go with romance novel boy toy, but I have to agree. Not what I was expecting." Len added. 

Allen shrugged, testing the fit of the bracelets. "Not like it's going to last long."

They all turned towards Lisa. She held up her note paper and started to read. "I wish for a non-lethal weapon that matches my personality and that I can use to help Lenny and Mick with the supervillian thing--" Len glaired as she strayed from the script. Lisa quickly took a breath and continued. "and it will be available to steal from a STAR labs van in one week, next Friday, at midnight."

Allen shivered, his eyes growling as he stepped forward. He took Lisa's hand and kissed the back of it. At the same time Lisa felt a hook behind her heart. There was a rushing in her ears and the world spun, then Allen caught her, Lenny was there beside her. She blinked and realized she was on the floor with her head in her brother's lap.

"How long was I out?" 

"Only a few minutes, I knew we should have added a power limiter," Len said sullenly.

She reached up and patted his cheek. "I'm fine," she said. "And now I get to join the supervillain team."

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Star Labs only had the one van, so it was easy to follow it as one of their scientists left the parking lot the following friday.

When the van parked behind a dance club She figured this was it. Go in, pick a few pockets until she found the keys, and that would be that. She didn't expect the dark haired stranger with the liquid eyes to look her up and down and say, "Wow, you are too hot to even hit on."

Lisa paused as she waited for the bartender, "You're not even going to try?"

"I mean, sure, if you want me to." he paused actually waiting for her nod. 

She settled in against the bar and offered her hand, "I'm Lisa."

"Cisco Ramon." The bartender came over and he added, "Her drink is on my tab."

"Smooth," Lisa gave him another look, "But shouldn't you ask to buy me a drink first?"

"I thought that was included in the flirting," he grinned. Lisa decided she liked his smile.

"So, what brings you out tonight?" She asked, leaning in so they could talk at a reasonable volume.

He took two bottles from the bartender and passed one to her. "Oh you know, I was just, feeling it."

She nodded and took a drink. "Same, My brother's been nagging me about this thing. Like I wasn't careful enough because I didn't plot out every detail." 

"Tell me about it. My boss is Harrison Wells. Between the genius and the particle accelerator everything has to be perfect. Like don't get me wrong, I love my job, but sometimes you just have to let go you know?"

Lisa blinked Cisco, "You work at Star Labs?" She hadn't expected the first person she talked to to be her target. And he was cute, that part she definitely hadn't expected.

"I'm a mechanical engineer."

"Really? I got my degree in structural engineering."

His face lit up, god he was cute, it was almost a shame she was going to have to knock him out and steel all his toys. Then again he was with Team Flash. They way Lenny had told it Flash and him had had a bit of a thing. She'd probably see Cisco again. That was how things went in all the stories. But that was for later.

Lisa offered her hand, "Want to dance?"

"Hell yes."

 

When Lisa eventually wandered back to Mick's apartment in the early hours of the morning she was pleasantly tipsy, had a hickey low on her neck and was carrying a silver case with a lovely new gold plated gun.

Len was not amused. She didn't let it spoil her mood.


End file.
